<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>74 - In/By A Swimming Pool by Bittodeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357752">74 - In/By A Swimming Pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath'>Bittodeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Kinks Challenge [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Kinks Challenge, Cunnilingus, F/M, In/By A Swimming Pool, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 74 - In/By A Swimming Pool of the 100 Kinks Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Kinks Challenge [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>74 - In/By A Swimming Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer was particularly hot, and while the boys were all at the beach with the Nekoma team – they were all spending summer in the gigantic house Akiteru had inherited not so long ago – Akiteru and Saeko had decided to stay at home, just the two of them. Akiteru had been laying by the pool under a parasol for a while now, waiting for Saeko to join him and just melt in the warmth, maybe dive in the pool to freshen up, when he heard her exiting the house. Slowly, he took off his sunglasses.</p>
<p>	“What took you so l-”</p>
<p>  He never finished his sentence. Saeko was standing next to the pool, doing something to her hair. And she was stark naked. He couldn’t help but stare – the curve of her arms bent over her head, and the round shape of her breasts, her waist and her hips, she was harmony embodied. He gulped, his heart beating faster, and she turned to look at him. She wasn’t smiling, but there was a mischievous light in her large brown eyes. He took a sharp breath, knowing fully well that he was fucked. There was no stopping her when she was determined to play.</p>
<p>  She smirked and dove into the water, splashing him a bit, and there was something gracious in the way she swam. He knew he was staring at her, and he knew she had seen the impressive hard-on he now had, barely hidden by his swimming trunks. She was floating lazily in the sun and he took his time to observe how the water and the sun played on her skin, wishing she was close enough for him to touch her. Biting his lips to conceal any sound, he slowly slid a hand in his shorts, gasping when he closed his fingers around his girth, stroking himself slowly. He knew how languid her hand was when it was closed on him, but he could never be as slow as her.</p>
<p>  He realized he had closed his eyes when he felt something cold fall on his legs and opened them: she was standing by his side, staring at him. He smiled and, unable to resist her, stood up to leave her his place. There were other chairs, but it was clear she wanted his. The water was glistening on her skin as she laid down, flopping her arm over her eyes. She jolted when he started to kiss her shin, lips brushing her skin lightly and adding pressure as he went higher, nibbling the soft skin at the side of her knee and biting softly into her thigh – just enough so she could feel the sharpness of his teeth.</p>
<p>  He looked up to see her staring at him, her fingers playing with her hardened nipples, his throat going try at the amazing sight she offered. He slowly ran his hands against her inner thighs, stopping before he could reach her groin, feeling her muscles tense under his fingers, and god did he want her. Slowly, he climbed on the chair, leaning over her, staring into her eyes. He bent to kiss and nip at her neck, and she let out a tiny moan when he let his fingers brush against her crotch.</p>
<p>	“Please”, she murmured in his ear, and her voice was so strained he felt himself melt.<br/>	“What do you want?” he asked nonetheless, enjoying seeing her flush as she realized he would do nothing until she’d explicitly told him what she wanted.<br/>	“Your mouth”, she murmured, averting her eyes, and he bent just enough to worry one of her nipples with his teeth, feeling her tense under him. His hand coaxed her into opening her legs, palm resting on her mound, so close and yet – yet he wasn’t giving her what she desired.<br/>	<em>“Where?”</em> he insisted, his breath hot against her ear, and he knew how weak she was to his voice, was it bad of him to mess with her? He didn’t think so.<br/>	“Akiteru”, she gasped, “I swear if you don’t-”<br/>	<em>“Where?”</em> he repeated, his fingers parting her lips and she was so wet for him, slowly he spread the slickness, feeling her sharp intakes of breath. “Here?” he added, fingers stopping at her entrance.<br/>	“Yes”, she gasped, “here”, and her legs were falling open around him.<br/>	“<em>Say it</em>”, he insisted, pushing the tip of his finger in – just enough to leave her wanting more.<br/>	“Pussy?” she gasped, and it sounded like a question and he smirked.<br/>	“Is that a question? Don’t you know where you want me?” he bent a bit more, shivering when his erection brushed against her leg. “You know I can play to this game longer than you, don’t you? Keeping you on edge… Are you willing to risk it?”</p>
<p>  She shook her head, her fingernails grazing his arms.</p>
<p>	“My pussy, please Akiteru”, she said, rushing out the words, and he pulled away.</p>
<p>  She was about to protest when he kneeled at the end of the chair, pulling her by her ankles until he had her thighs around his head, fingers keeping her open as he flattened his tongue against her, feeling her jolt and bite back a loud moan. She wouldn’t last long, he knew it. He pushed a finger inside her and she clenched around him, gasping as he pushed his tongue against her clit, her fingernails racking loudly against the plastic of the chair, her body slightly arching as she came. Oh how he loved hearing those badly muffled cries of pleasure, knowing it was because of him.</p>
<p>	“I’ve been good to you haven’t I?” he murmured in a sultry voice, grabbing her waist, and her eyes widened as he fingered her slowly, quickly bringing her close to a second orgasm – yet he didn’t push her over the edge, instead he retracted his fingers and pushed down his swimming trunks, throwing her legs over his shoulders as he entered her. She was so tight, trembling around him, her fingers searching a grip, an anchor she couldn’t find as their bodies slid together, his thrusts gentle at first, his fingers still stimulating her clit. But then he quickened his pace, his self-control falling apart, his hands squeezing her hips and waist tightly until he reached completion. She was gasping still and it only took his fingers pressing directly on her clit to have her come again.</p>
<p>  She was beautiful, heaving under him, dishevelled and warm, the sun and the water reflecting on her skin as he kissed her stomach.</p>
<p>	“We should dress before they arrive”, he mumbled against her skin, sleepily.</p>
<p>  She didn’t answer, instead wrapping her arms around his neck. He could definitely get used to that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>